The Swap
by JJCAL12
Summary: Normal life in Hillwood with normal kids and everythings normal... except one thing. They have switched personalities. Everyone acts like someone else. A very smart Gerald, a very cool Phoebe, a nice calm Helga who gives advice, and an Arnold bully... who is absolutely in love with a certain blonde girl. (This should be fun XD)


***So I spent A LOT of time planning this so it should be good. I'm SO EXCITED to write this, I know a lot of my other Fanfictions have left you on cliff hangers and I'm sorry but I get new inspirations so I kind of need to finish those lol but here, enjoy it! Oh and btw I'm really sorry if it sounds weird but do you know how hard it is to write like this, very very confusing haha XD. Oh and I just switched random characters if they weren't main characters.***

The sun rose over the quiet town of Hillwood, everyone still sleeping peacefully for today was a Monday and everyone had to be to work and school. No one wanted to get up obviously but life right?

When the sun rose high enough at 6:00 it casted a blidning light through Arnold's skylight, about the time when his alarm clock went of every morning 'Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!' it chimed.

Arnold sat up rubbing eyes and turned it off with a groan.

_Great! School! My most favorite place in the world!_

Arnold huffed and threw himself back down onto the bed and scowled.

Eventually after what seemed like an hour (Which was really only about 3 minutes) he decided to get up and get dressed. He patted his chest to check and make sure something very important to him was still there and nodded. Throwing his hat on and opening the door only to see Gerald standing there preparing to knock on his front door.

"Goodmorning Arnold, how are you this fine morning?" he asked. Arnold rolled his eyes "Ready for the day to be over already." Arnold replied once again with a scowl. Gerald nodded knowing Arnold was like this every morning.

They began walking to school chatting about the test that Gerald had studied for and Arnold assumed he'd be fine not studying. His reason being "You're the only one who studies Ger."

Once they arrived at the school all their classmates were pretty much already there. Acting as they always did, Sheena crashing her bike into the school yelling her usual "I'm ok!" aloud reassuring everyone she was ok, then there was Rhonda speeding past Arnold and Gerald holding a pair of glasses and Curly following behind yelling "Hey give them back!" and Rhonda laughing like a hyena replying "You'll have to give me a kiss first sweet heart!" smacking her lips. Curly shivered "In your dreams!" once again chasing her.

Then two more children came strolling up to the school. Phoebe and Helga. Gerald smiled a little at the sight of his crush Pheobe. Arnold's heart race a bit but he just kept a straight face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Gerald. Arnold." Phoebe said giving a small glance at Arnold and a smile at Gerald. Arnold glared at Phoebe. "Hi Arnold." Helga said with happy face. How was she so happy in the mornings. "Hey Pigtails what's up." he said in reply and then the bell rang signaling it was time for class and all the kids pushed through the front door. Arnold shoving them all out of the way to get in first of course.

Everyone went to class with books in hand and took their seats. Mr. Simmons gave a lesson while Arnold sat in the back writing furiously in his blue book with a smile on his face. Every once in a while he'd steal glances at Helga, who was taking notes and paying attention in class as usual.

He spit a few spitballs at her and she'd turn around to give him the 'wow really mature' look and he'd just snicker.

After a long lesson the bell rang for lunch.

Every one ran out and Arnold snuck around the corner and pulled out his locket with a picture of Helga inside.

"Oh my sweet angel Helga! You looked so beautiful in class today, you always make a certain face when you're concetrating. You're eyes squint as you concetrate, ah I could stare into those eyes forever! They're like two large lovely oceans. Your eyes are sweet, just like you. You've always been kind... even to me when I can't even say one nice thing to you. How stupid am I?" Arnold said as he facepalmed himself. "Arnold." he heard an all too familiar voice call.

He jumped throwing his locket into the air, quickly catching it.

"GAH!" he yelled spinning around so fast he almost fainted. "Helga!" he said with wide eyes in suprise. He shook his head. "Criminy Pigtails! You tryna give me a heart attack?" he said angrily.

Helga tilted her head staring at him. "Were you just talking to yourself?" Arnold put on a scowl "It's non of you business blondie! What are you like stalking me or something?" he spat with a glare. Helga just rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever you say Arnold." she said in a calm voice walking away.

Arnold let out a long lovesick sigh.

***So what did you think? Good? Bad? Give me suggestions also on how I should have them talk, it's pretty tough with how Arnold talks to his locket, I'm suprised I got in as much as I did haha well let me know guys! Thanks!***


End file.
